


A Tempest Churning the Ocean's Waves

by jellyfishfics



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, I swear, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Oikawa is a dancer, Why?, and I may add more pairings later, and other sin, because this is my house and I make the rules, but other pairings will be featured, but there will be some fluff too, explicit rating for eventual:, i'll update the tags later as the story progresses, this is mainly iwaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime, an orphan of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, was taken in by the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe after catching the attention of the young prince, Oikawa Tooru. Ten years later the two of them find themselves in mutual love, but are forced to put their feelings on hold as Iwaizumi embarks on a journey to Republic City to learn earthbending, and Oikawa must remain in water tribe without him. This is the story of their long distance relationship, and the friends they make along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tempest Churning the Ocean's Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going but at least I'm hitting the ground running.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my beloved Noms for being the best beta and making sure I don't sound like an idiot.

“You shouldn’t have to leave,” Oikawa said, pout audible in his voice.

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to sigh as he folded another tunic to pack away in his bag.

“We’ve been over this Oikawa,” Iwaizumi reminded him. “The chief asked me if I wanted to go to Republic City to learn earthbending.”

“I’ve given you plenty of stones to play with,” Oikawa grumbled.

“I know,” Iwaizumi said and couldn’t keep an affectionate chuckle out of his voice. “You’re wearing most of them.”

“Oh, so you noticed? You haven’t looked my way once since I came here,” Oikawa said, tone lightly accusing.

Iwaizumi sighed as he set aside a worn pair of pants to take and glanced upward toward Oikawa. He knew why he didn’t look at Oikawa directly before just as he was looking at him now: because he’d regret it.

Oikawa was beautiful, as always. He was seated on Iwaizumi’s bed high enough for his feet to dangle a bit and the anklets on them jingled as he kicked his feet ever so slightly. He was wearing the loose pants he normally danced in, that were tight at his waist and ankles and accentuated his hips.

Iwaizumi hated those pants. He’d think about them on Oikawa for hours in a day. 

Oikawa was leaning back on his arms, and the armlets he wore sparkled with the light coming through the window behind him. The moonlight reflected off the icy interior walls and made everything shine around Oikawa. It filtered silver beams through his hair and made his skin glow.

They were in the Northern Water Tribe, perhaps the coldest, wettest place in the world, yet Iwaizumi’s throat never felt so dry and parched.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, moving forward on the bed a little.

The movement drew Iwaizumi’s attention to Oikawa’s bare stomach that flexed with the movement, his sapphire bellybutton ring glinting. Not wanting to stare there too long and arouse Oikawa’s suspicion, or even worse his teasing, Iwaizumi quickly moved his gaze upward, but before he could meet Oikawa’s eyes he got caught on Oikawa’s jade earrings.

Iwaizumi remembered the warm feeling that enveloped him in this icy tundra when Oikawa first wore the earrings to pay homage to his best friend’s homeland.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “I still can’t believe you told your admirers that you wanted raw ore and uncut gems as gifts just so I could practice bending by fashioning jewelry for you.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I saw it as killing two birds with one stone. They can still give me gifts, and I’d much rather wear adornments made by you than something a stranger bought for me.”

Iwaizumi covered his heart’s rapid thumping with a grunt. “Why are you still in your dancing outfit? Cover up or you’ll catch a cold.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Only my midriff is exposed, don’t sound like my brother Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi still had his reservations since the tight cropped shirt Oikawa was wearing was pretty thin, but he kept that to himself.

“Oh, so he’s your brother again? Not the ‘stupid chief who’s sending my best friend away so I refuse to talk to him’?” Iwaizumi asked with a grin.

“Hmph,” Oikawa replied. “Whatever. Nee-chan pulled me aside and said Nii-chan would start to cry if I ignored him anymore and even though she was his wife, she found him insufferable all depressed. Takeru was looking annoyed too, so it can’t be helped.”

Iwaizumi laughed.

“You’re…really leaving, aren’t you?” Oikawa asked, voice small.

Iwaizumi set aside a coat he had been mending to regard Oikawa. “Not forever.”

“But you’re still leaving. For at least a year. Probably more.” Oikawa groused.

“However long it takes me to master earthbending, no more than that,” Iwaizumi placated.

“That isn’t comforting at all. What will you even do here after you master earthbending? It’s not like there’s any earth up here besides the spirit oasis and the spirit forest. You’ll master earthbending and come back to nothing but ice.”

“What are you trying to say?” Iwaizumi knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer out of Oikawa like this unless he asked.

“I can’t help but think…seeing all the new sights in Republic City and wherever else you set off to…meeting so many new people…why would you come back to this glorified iceberg?”

Iwaizumi saw new light shining in Oikawa’s eyes, unshed tears waiting to fall.

“Tooru. I’d never stay anywhere permanently where you weren’t. This venture is all so I can stay by your side in the future.”

Oikawa frowned. “Why can’t you just continue to stay by my side now?”

“I need to learn proper earthbending. I want to be a bender strong enough to protect and support you,” Iwaizumi reasoned.

“I want us to support each other! Just because I’m a prince doesn’t mean you need to shoulder the burden of protection alone. I want to take care of you too…” Oikawa argued.

“All the more reason for me to go,” Iwaizumi pointed out. “You’re already an unparalleled waterbender, healer, and you’ve got a firm grasp on spiritbending, which no doubt you’ll master soon as well. I need to be able to match your caliber. And unfortunately I can’t do that if I stay here with you.”

Oikawa bit his lip harshly. “None of this would be a problem if I could just go with you!”

“You know you can’t do that. You’re Prince Tooru of the Norther Water Tribe, their crown jewel and greatest treasure. You’re next in line to be chief. You keep everyone’s spirits here high. Even after your parents died all those years ago, because the young prince continued to smile and dance, people were happy. If they lost you, morale would plummet. For the good of your people you have to stay. Your dancing and your presence is what keeps this tundra alive and warm.”

“But even so, it’s the same! I don’t want to be anywhere you aren’t! Maybe if I talk to Nii-chan about it again—”

Iwaizumi stood up and stood in front of Oikawa so he could look down into Oikawa’s eyes. “Will you really abandon your people just to be with me?”

Oikawa opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it. he chewed his lip and knitted his brows. “I want to. But I couldn’t.”

Iwaizumi smiled in spite of himself. “I know. Which is why I never asked you to come with me.”

“You would have? If there was a chance I’d come with you?” Oikawa asked with hope laced in his voice.

“Of course I would. What makes you think I want to be apart from you any more than you do?”

“Well, the speed in which you accepted my brother’s offer wasn’t very reassuring…”

“I told you, I want to master earthbending as soon as possible, and this is the perfect opportunity.”

“I still wish you didn’t have to leave,” Oikawa lamented.

“The time will pass quickly,” Iwaizumi said.

“Are you sure?” Oikawa asked.

“No, but I figure if I say it enough it’ll happen,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa huffed a sudden laugh. “What the hell? That sucks Iwa-chan!”

“Finally, you smiled,” Iwaizumi said with a smile of his own.

“Well, it’s a little hard to be cheerful when the person who matters most to you is leaving for an extended amount of time and you’re not sure when you’ll see him again.”

Iwaizumi tried not to let those words linger in his mind, lest he be tempted to stay. “You’ll be fine. You’ve got plenty of fans to keep you company.”

“None of them are you, Iwa-chan. None of them know me like you do, none of them care about me the way you do.” Oikawa paused. “It’s no good if it isn’t you.”

Iwaizumi contemplated the ways he could answer and keep things the same between himself and Oikawa. But he found that he didn’t want to keep things the same.

“Do you really mean that, Tooru? Is it really no good if it isn’t me? You won’t bat your eyes at anyone else while I’m gone, you’ll give no one but me private, moonlit dances?”

Oikawa stood up and stepped away from the bed. “Why would I do any of those things for someone who wasn’t you? Do you think I’m so shallow and superficial? Do you doubt how much you mean to me?”

“No, but there’s no doubt in my mind that you could have anyone you want, and maybe without me you’ll turn your affections elsewhere.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Oikawa countered. “You’re going off to the big city, you’ll meet people far more interesting than some sheltered water tribe prince with a penchant for dancing.”

“Tooru, you’ve been out to all the kingdoms and seen more than I ever have. You’re not sheltered. If anything, you’re cultured.”

“Still. What if on the extremely rare chance you meet someone who’s more charming than me?”

Iwaizumi moved to stand next to his night stand. “I don’t think anything will comfort you but this.”

“Huh?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi started to rummage in the drawer of the stand. “I was going to wait. Maybe make you a better one. I’m no good at these things, especially since it’s a water tribe custom, but since I was pretty much raised here I thought I’d abide by it and you’d enjoy it.” Iwaizumi chuckled nervously as he pulled out the item he was searching for. “I’ve made you so much jewelry already, what’s one more piece?”

Oikawa stared in disbelief at it, and Iwaizumi’s hand was starting to sweat under the betrothal necklace he held out.

“You don’t have to say yes right now, but I want you to keep this and think of me while I’m gone,” Iwaizumi continued, voice shaking with nerves.

Oikawa took the necklace without a word and traced the carving Iwaizumi etched into the pendant: waves in front of a solid mountain, with a moon up in the sky.

“The pendant has two meanings…” Iwaizumi explained. “First, I want to be the rock beside your shifting tides. Second, as if my heart was the waves and you were the moon, my feelings move to your whim.”

Iwaizumi hazarded a look at Oikawa to gauge his reaction and saw that tears were spilling down his cheeks.

“T-Tooru!?”

“You’re so unfair, Iwa-chan. It’s cruel, to give this to me just as you’re leaving.”

Iwaizumi smiled sadly. “I’m sorry. It seems the lower ring of Ba Sing Se can only ever produce cruel men.”

Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi with watery eyes. “That’s not true. You’re the kindest, selfless, and most generous man I know. You gave up your life and homeland to keep the company of a bratty prince when you were a kid. And you always go out of your way to help the people of his tribe.”

Iwaizumi stared incredulously at Oikawa. “You seem to be forgetting that before I met you I was a poor orphan who made his living off of stealing.”

Oikawa giggled. “I remember. You snuck into the estate my brother and I were staying at in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se to steal, but you never expected a boy your age to be practicing waterbending through dance right there in the yard.”

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement.

“…Alright then, I’ll hold on to this. But it isn’t fair if only you leave me with something, so I’m going to give you something to remember me by too.” Oikawa blushed a little.

“Oh really?” Iwaizumi mused. “What will you give me that’s going to top a betrothal necklace?”

Oikawa pouted, and cupped Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “This.” Oikawa leaned in and tentatively pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi stiffened for a second, getting over the initial awkwardness of his first kiss. Oikawa was just as stiff, being in the same situation. Gently Iwaizumi eased himself more into the kiss, molding his lips against Oikawa’s with firm insistence.

Upon receiving a reaction from Iwaizumi, Oikawa melted into the kiss, throwing his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders and pulling himself closer and deeper into the kiss.

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist to hug him ever closer, but in a surge of confidence, Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa up. Oikawa yelped a little in surprise and reflexively wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi swallowed the sound down in the kiss and pressed Oikawa against the nearest wall.

“C-Cold,” Oikawa whimpered into the kiss.

Iwaizumi broke the kiss, but stayed close enough to brush their noses together. “That’s why I told you, you’re not wearing enough.”

Oikawa nipped Iwaizumi’s nose in retaliation. “Then put me somewhere that’s warm, yeah?”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a wolfish grin before diving back into the kiss, lifting Oikawa away from the wall, and putting him down on the bed before climbing over him.

Iwaizumi leaned down just enough for their breath to mingle together, and admired the way Oikawa was splayed on his bed: hair ruffled, cheeks pink, and eyes alight, lips curled in a coy smile.

Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi’s cheeks again, thumb brushing over his lips. “Hajime…”

Iwaizumi nuzzled Oikawa, fully intending to kiss him again—

When a loud bang from the hall and a muttered curse from a guard made them both jolt and pull apart.

The two of them froze, hearts pumping anxiously, but when they heard the guard trotting away they both dissolved into giggles.

“So…there,” Oikawa said when their hushed laughter died down. “If you want more of that, you’ll have to come back.”

“Mm, I intend to,” Iwaizumi said in a low voice, pressing a kiss into Oikawa’s cheek, feeling heat rising in the skin from Oikawa’s blush deepening.

They stayed content in each other’s arms like that for some peaceful, quiet moments, before Oikawa started to rise and Iwaizumi moved back to let him sit up.

“I should head back to my room… The servants might get suspicious if I stay here for too long.”

Iwaizumi knew that was a lie. Many a night Oikawa would stay in his room, both of them talking until dawn broke the night sky and they’d mill around like undead the next day. Or if they grew tired, Oikawa would simply make space for himself in Iwaizumi’s bed and fall asleep before Iwaizumi could urge him back to his own quarters.

But Iwaizumi also knew that the tightness in Oikawa’s eyes meant he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and he had finally come to terms with Iwaizumi leaving the Northern Water Tribe.

Iwaizumi nodded, getting off the bed so Oikawa could as well. They walked in silence the short distance to Iwaizumi’s bedroom door, where Oikawa paused.

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa said in a thick voice, and Iwaizumi realized this was the last time he’d hear Oikawa bid him a goodnight for a long time.

Iwaizumi cupped the back of Oikawa’s neck, bringing him down ever so slightly to press a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead.

“Goodnight Tooru. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Oikawa’s expression softened, but his eyes remained hard, probably so he wouldn’t give away the wrecked emotions he was feeling. “Yes, I’ll see you then.”

***

Iwaizumi had just finished packing his bags when a knock came at his door. His door creaked open and a familiar face, one similar to Oikawa’s, peeked in.

“Hajime? Can I come in?”

“Of course, Chief,” Iwaizumi answered.

“Ha ha, you don’t need to be so formal.” Oikawa’s older brother, Takeshi, glanced around the room. “All packed up I see.”

Iwaizumi nodded.

“Tooru didn’t take it well, did he?” Takeshi asked with his usual, easygoing smile.

“Not at first,” Iwaizumi admitted.

Takeshi chuckled. “I suppose he wouldn’t. He gave me such a nasty cold shoulder when he found out, and at one point even frosted my hair in spite.”

Iwaizumi tried to hold off a smile. “I remember. You had to stay in the oasis until it melted.”

Takeshi sighed. “Tooru normally is so forward thinking that I thought he would be alright with you leaving temporarily to learn how to earthbend.” Takeshi’s features suddenly turned sly. “But I suppose being separated from the one you love is agony nonetheless, regardless of the circumstances behind it.”

Iwaizumi blushed immediately. “W-What— I don’t know what you’re t-talking about Chief Takeshi…”

Takeshi laughed. “Please, Hajime. I was young and in love once too. Although my jewelry making skills don’t hold a candle to yours, thankfully she still said yes to my betrothal necklace. As I’m sure Tooru answered to yours as well.”  
“I, um, I was going to tell you, ask for permission before I gave it, but, uh, it was a spur of the moment sort of decision, and, and…” Iwaizumi floundered.

Takeshi held his hand up to stop Iwaizumi from going further. “Hajime, I’ve known your intentions toward Tooru for a long time now. Anyone would be blind to not see how you two felt about each other.” Takeshi paused. “…I’ll admit I had my reservations at first. You’re an earthbender, and even though I invited you to live in the Northern Water Tribe to be a companion for Tooru’s childhood loneliness, I always thought you’d leave when you came of age to a place more viable for your talents. But you remained. I also feared Tooru’s feelings vastly outweighed yours; you know how forward Tooru can be, and he seemed to be the only affectionate one between the two of you.”

Iwaizumi was about to retort, but Takeshi held up a hand to silence him again. “However, I soon realized that you were holding yourself back. You were aware of Tooru’s status as a prince, and also aware of your own status as an outsider.” Takeshi gave a remorseful smile. “I had felt guilty, asking you to come here. You were just a child, a poor orphan who had been caught on the temporary estate of royalty. I could have pardoned you and let you stay in Ba Sing Se. But Tooru was so fond of you, and because of you he was able to smile again after our parents’ deaths. I’m ashamed to admit it, but I felt that if I didn’t take you back with us, Tooru would never smile or be happy again. If I couldn’t make him happy myself as his older brother, I at least thought I’d secure his happiness by bringing you along.”

“Chief Takeshi… It’s true, that at first I was a bit alienated here. An earthbender living among the Northern Water Tribe had never been heard of. But the people of this village warmed to me quickly when they discovered how happy I made their prince. And I’ve been treated kindly ever since. I’ve enjoyed my life here, far more than the life I had in Ba Sing Se. As an orphan of the lower ring, I never would have imagined living in a water tribe palace among royalty. Being treated not as a servant but as an equal was more than I ever could have asked for. You say you didn’t make a wise decision, but you were my age when you asked me to come up here. You had just been named chief, and were grieving the loss of your parents just as much as Tooru had. Even if asking me to be by Tooru’s side wasn’t the wisest decision, I’m grateful to you for it. So please don’t worry,” Iwaizumi said with a smile.

Takeshi’s eyes widened in surprise, before they relaxed and he laughed a little. “You’re far too kind Hajime, thank you. I’m glad you’ve had happiness here. And I’m glad you’ll find even more through your love for Tooru.” Takeshi addressed Iwaizumi seriously. “Your unwavering loyalty and dedication for Tooru is what convinced me of your resolve. You didn’t pander to Tooru like others might have, but you supported him effortlessly in ways that even I couldn’t figure out how to do. I felt your connection just by looking at the two of you. So I knew when the time would come, I’d give you my approval. Please, be Tooru’s partner, as you have in the past, as you are now, and for the rest of your lives.”

“Chief…thank you.”

Takeshi chuckled. “Did you really think I was going to say no, Hajime? I’ve been seeing you as a little brother for what feels like ages now. This just makes things more official.” A sad smile crossed his face. “I know our parents would have loved you too. Our mother would probably have already been trying to coerce you into proposing sooner while our father would drop suggestive hints all over the place!”

Iwaizumi laughed. “I’m sure I would have enjoyed their presence too. But I’m glad I had you and Tooru, and later on your wife and Takeru too, in my life.”

Takeshi reached out and squeezed Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You’ll always have us, Hajime. My wife is already experiencing empty nest syndrome and Takeru’s sulking could rival Tooru’s. Just think of your absence as an overdue vacation. I know you’ll be back, and we all can’t wait to see the amazing bender you become.”

Iwaizumi felt tears prick his eyes. “Thank you Takeshi-nii… back when I was young, I never would have imagined a family as great as this.”

Takeshi pulled Iwaizumi into a tight hug. “We’ll all see you off in the morning.”

Iwaizumi returned the hug and hummed contently.

***

The morning sun filtering through the window woke Iwaizumi up. He got up slowly, enjoying how the rays bounced off the ice walls, making his room so much brighter. It would be a while before Iwaizumi would see a morning like this again.

He took his time getting ready for his departure, taking in every last bit of the Northern Water Tribe that he could before he had to leave. As he left his bathroom, he noticed that his bags had been taken by servants, probably to be loaded at the dock. After getting dressed, Iwaizumi went to the dining hall to see Takeshi, his wife, and Takeru eating breakfast. Iwaizumi sat and joined them.

“Where’s Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, being formal about his best friend’s name around the presence of servants.

“He ate quickly and said he’d be dancing in the courtyard if we needed him,” Takeshi’s wife answered.

Breakfast passed peacefully, where Takeshi would bring up embarrassing stories from times when Iwaizumi and Oikawa were children, Takeshi’s wife reminisced about taking care of Iwaizumi and Oikawa before Takeru was born, and Takeru chattered about all the amazing things Iwaizumi would see, making Iwaizumi promise to write back to him about everything.

After Iwaizumi finished his food, he excused himself and headed out to the courtyard. It was a sight he was accustomed to, a sight he saw a thousand times before, but every time he saw Oikawa dance, it took his breath away.

Oikawa’s movements were as fluid as water. His dances always reminded Iwaizumi of the ocean; calm and serene, yet powerful and awe inspiring. Oikawa had picked up dancing in his late mother’s footsteps, and justified his dancing to skeptics by arguing that it improved his bending style. Given how incredible a bender Oikawa was, no one challenged that claim.

This dance Iwaizumi was watching was like none he had seen before, like a tempest stirring up the ocean’s waves, erratic and hypnotic. Oikawa always did channel his feelings into his dance moves.

“You’re going to give yourself a cramp, dancing so soon after eating,” Iwaizumi remarked.

Oikawa faltered a step in surprise and turned stopped his steps. He turned slowly to face Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi noticed his eyes were puffy and red.

 _He did cry after all,_ Iwaizumi thought with a heavy heart.

“I was just practicing a new routine. I was going to stop after I got the flow of it.”

Iwaizumi walked over to him, shrugging off his coat and putting it over Oikawa’s shoulders. “I keep telling you to wear more layers.”

“It’s morning, the sun will keep me warm,” Oikawa said, but made no move to remove the coat.

“Hardly. In anyway, just keep my coat. I have more packed away and where I’m going will be significantly warmer than here anyway.”

“Ok,” Oikawa said, pulling the coat further on.

“You’re pretty quiet this morning,” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“Nothing I can say will make you stay,” Oikawa sighed.

Iwaizumi’s heart dropped to his stomach. “Tooru—”

“I know!” Oikawa interjected. “I know… We already talked about it, we have the situation figured out as best we can. But still, it’s so hard to let you go. I don’t want to.” Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi’s coat around himself.

“It’s hard for me too; I don’t want to leave you. But you know this is the way it has to be. At least for now.”

“I’ll miss you so much,” Oikawa said in a barely held together voice, resting his forehead against Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s cheeks. “I’ll miss you even more.”

“I love you,” Oikawa sobbed. “Hajime, I love you. Promise that will never change. Promise that no matter where you go, you’ll keep loving me and no one else.”

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa deeply, soundly, trying to put all his passion behind an action as meager as lips meeting. “I promise you, I love only you Tooru.”

“Good,” Oikawa said as he cried. “If you cheat on me, I’ll freeze you, ok?”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa an eskimo kiss. “Right.”

Oikawa pouted. “You aren’t taking me seriously.”

“Only because I know I’ll never cheat on you,” Iwaizumi replied.

“You’re not going to threaten me?” Oikawa asked quietly.

“I have full faith in you,” Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa into a hug. “I wish I had been more forward in our courtship so that you’d have more faith in me too.”

“It’s not that! I have full faith in you too; of course I do! It’s others I don’t trust! You’re so kind, handsome, and helpful, no doubt everyone you’ll meet will fall in love with you. I’m already getting mad just thinking about it.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “I had no idea ‘phantom jealousy’ was a thing.”

Oikawa huffed indignantly and tried to pulled away from the hug, but Iwaizumi held him in a grip as tough as his element. Oikawa stopped struggling after a few moments and held desperately onto Iwaizumi.

“I really don’t want you to go,” Oikawa mumbled.

“I know,” Iwaizumi answered.

“But you have to,” Oikawa continued.

“I do,” Iwaizumi sighed.

Oikawa buried his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder and gripped the back of Iwaizumi’s tunic tightly. Iwaizumi held Oikawa, pressing soothing kisses on Oikawa’s ear, neck, and shoulder.

After what felt like hours of staying that way, Takeshi met them in the courtyard.

“It’s time for the ship to depart.”

Oikawa extracted himself from Iwaizumi with a loud sniff and trudged over to Takeshi’s side. When they began walking forward, Iwaizumi followed them.

They walked in silence all the way to the dock, where Takeshi’s wife and Takeru were waiting by the biggest ship Iwaizumi had even seen.

Takeshi’s wife gave Iwaizumi a warm hug before fussing over his clothes for a few minutes, Takeru tackled Iwaizumi in a hug before demanding souvenirs from every stop Iwaizumi made, and Takeshi pulled Iwaizumi into a hearty hug, assuring his full confidence in Iwaizumi’s abilities.

Finally, Iwaizumi faced Oikawa. A breeze picked up and ruffled Oikawa’s hair, obscuring his eyes for a moment so Iwaizumi couldn’t discern his expression.

“Goodbye, Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi could only see Oikawa’s fragile smile, so he took Oikawa into his arms one last time before he left.

“This is goodbye. But I swear I’ll come back to you, so wait for me.”

Oikawa laughed wetly. “I suppose I’ll have to, because there’s no one else I want but you.”

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa on the lips as the horn of the ship blared. Iwaizumi stepped back, took Oikawa hands in his and brought them up so he could kiss them as well. Taking another step back, Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hands and started climbing up the ramp to board the ship.

Iwaizumi stayed up on the ship’s deck, looking back at the Northern Water Tribe as the ship began to move forward. Takeru and his mother stood and waved for a while before she ushered Takeru down the dock and back behind the exterior walls of the tribe. Takeshi remained for a while longer, before seemingly telling Oikawa something and turning down the dock as well.

Oikawa stayed the longest, staring at the ship as it continued to depart, hair whipping wildly in the wind and his eyes glinting even wilder, like that dance he was practicing earlier, like a tempest churning the ocean’s waves. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how long Oikawa stood there, but he was sure that Oikawa remained long after the water tribe disappeared from view.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to have at least one chapter highlighting each of the pairings I listed and more as I add pairings the further the story progresses, but if you know me, this story is going to be mainly iwaoi. (I mean you can tell from the summary)
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you like it and want more so I can be motivated to keep writing this: kudos are great, comments are better, and you can hmu at [twitter](https://twitter.com/missaltuniverse) and [tumblr](http://thefreakyfashionistawriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
